


Lessons in Being A Prince

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged DOWN muku, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, NSFW, and that relationship tag is correct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: The car stopped in front of an unfamiliar apartment and his mom got out, opening the back door, grabbing Muku’s bookbag before taking his hand. Entering the apartment, Muku perked up when he heard his mom say the name of the tutor.Chigasaki Itaru.
Relationships: Muku Sakisaka/Chigasaki Itaru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Lessons in Being A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Shrimpypiss said aged down Muku fucking Itaru and I am just like … yes, I think I like that idea.

He was a _prince_ \- just like in all his picture books.

“Ju-chan,” The pink-haired toddler tugged his cousin’s arm - watching the prince sat at a picnic table with a boy that was his age, probably teaching him how to be a prince too, “Can we say hi to the prince?”

“Muku, we can’t talk to strangers,” Juza said, pulling the 7-year-old back towards where their family was gathered. Muku sighed but kept staring at the stranger- excitement growing as the man looked over to him and wave, which Muku returned happily. He wasn’t old enough to really talk to the prince about anything serious, but he knew that he was able to tell him that he was so cool and that he wished he could be a prince too. The ice cream truck rolled down the parking lot and stopped across the lot - perfect.

“Ju-chan! Ice cream!” He knew his cousin couldn’t resist sweets and he would be able to pass the prince on the way to the truck. Muku followed Juza, who was accompanied by his uncle to the truck but fell behind as he approached the table. He smiled at the man -- whose kind pink eyes and pretty blond hair made his little heart flutter.

“Hi, I’m Muku!” He said, extending his small hand to the man who took with a soft chuckle.

“Hello there, Muku. I’m Itaru,” The man introduced himself, looking back to where the small boy’s family was waiting by the ice cream truck, “Shouldn’t you be with your family?”

“Uh, yeah! But you’re a prince, aren’t you?”

“Um, sure?”   
“Ah, it’s a secret! I won’t tell anyone, but I think you’re so cool!”

A hand on his shoulder made Muku freeze as he pulled away from the table - apologizes from his uncle making his flushed as the prince tried to help out. Juza led them away while his uncle spoke to Itaru - and Muku knew he was in trouble now. Talking to strangers and embarrassing the family for wanting to be a prince, he was waiting to be scolded.

-

“Where are we going?” Muku asked, watching as the unfamiliar streets passed in the window.

“To a tutor’s house,” His mom replied, not leaving any room for more questions with her tone. Muku wasn’t a bad kid and the tone made him sit back quietly, hoping that his mom wasn’t angry with him, “You’ve been slacking with your school work and I think it would be good for you to be taught correctly so you’re not struggling in school.”

The car stopped in front of an unfamiliar apartment and his mom got out, opening the back door, grabbing Muku’s bookbag before taking his hand. Entering the apartment, Muku perked up when he heard his mom say the name of the tutor. _Chigasaki Itaru._

“Mommy, the Prince is my tutor? Am I going to learn how to be a prince?” Muku tugged on her arm, now excited as they sat down to wait for Itaru to come down.

“Muku, please. He’s not a prince and neither are you,” She sighed, standing up as Itaru walked out of the elevator - greeting them with a gentle smile and wave. Muku smiled at him and waved, his mom’s hand on his shoulder and he quickly calmed down and looked at the ground.

“Itaru-San, thank you so much for doing this. Muku, please don’t bring up any of that prince nonsense,” She gave Itaru a sympathetic smile before pressing a kiss to Muku’s forehead, ‘I’ll be back around 6?”

“Sounds perfect,” Itaru took the bookbag, Muku’s hand slipping into his as he walked them to the elevator. Muku was quiet, he lowered as he stared at his shoes - white trainers with tiny crowns that were attached to his laces. His bookbag was suspiciously plain from what he’s seen - plain baby blue without a trace of his prince obsession.

“Muku-chan, are you okay?” Itaru asked, watching as the young boy sighed and nodded. Itaru tugged his hand when the doors opened, walking him towards his apartment. Opening the door, he let the young boy walk through the door before dropping his book bag onto the couch, “If you would like to be prince, I can teach you how to be a prince but you’ll have to keep it a secret from your mom since she didn’t seem like she wants you to be one.”

His fluffed the boy’s hair up and Muku looked up at him - eyes wide as he nodded excitedly. Itaru knew that this was risky - but Muku seemed like the type of kid who would keep his mouth shut if he was told to and if he was already being scold for wanting to be a prince, this was going to be easy.

“Mommy said that princes aren’t real,” Muku sighed and looked at his book bag, “She says I need to get smart so I can be a good grown-up.”

“Princes are very real, Muku-chan,” Itaru said, kneeling so he was eye level to the boy who was fidgeting, “And you are very prince-like already.”

“Really?!” Muku gasped, bouncing on his feet as he giggled, “I wanna be prince, Itaru-san!”

“I thought you would say that,” He ruffled his soft pink hair again, smiling at the boy to comfort him, “But first, you have to go through the prince’s inspection. Please take off all your clothes.”

“O-okay!” Muku did it without question, neatly folding his clothes and handing it to Itaru who took them and placed them on the couch next to his book bag. Muku was small - his body was still underdeveloped and he didn’t hide himself like Itaru would expect. Instead, he looked away and drummed his fingers against his thigh, “Do I pass?”

“Do you mind if I touch you, Muku-chan?” The honorific wasn’t something that he normally cared to use with the students that he had - but he rather go all out in making Muku feel safe with him.

“T-that’s fine,” Muku said, smiling as he held his arms up so Itaru could inspect him - his hands running over his slender body, humming as if he was considering things. 

“How old are you?”

“I’m seven,” Muku’s legs pressed together as Itaru’s fingers played with his tiny cock. Saying his cock was small was being too generous - it was barely as long as his pinky finger even in his state of pre-pubescent excitement, “Itaru-san, that’s a dirty place…”

“I think you’re too young for Prince lessons,” Itaru sighed as he stroked Muku’s cock with two fingers and Muku let out a soft, embarrassed squeak. As bad as it was, having any sexual contact with a child - Itaru wasn’t about to hurt him physically just to get off and he knew that if Muku complained that he couldn’t sit down or walk correctly, he was getting a one-way ticket to prison. He needed to make something up to get off and fast.

“No, I can be a big boy and be a prince!” Muku gasped as Itaru’s thumb swiped over the tiny head and he grabbed at his shirt, his tiny fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

“Well, I guess we can start some of the lessons now if you think you’re ready,” Itaru smiled - even if he couldn’t fuck Muku and have a somewhat clear conscience, he could probably get off if Muku tried to top him, “First, turn around and put your hands on the coffee table.” 

Muku bent over and Itaru smiled as he spread the boy’s ass, fighting the urge to just give in and fuck Muku right then and there. The tight ring of pink was tempting - if the boy thought that his cock was a dirty place, what would he say if Itaru was to touch it with his finger? A better idea was touching it with his tongue - that would probably make the kid’s mind break. 

“Just what I thought, you are too young,” His thumb ran over the hole, the muscles reacting and twitching from the touch, “But I know you can start your lessons now. I’m going to undress, so just sit on the couch and wait for me.”

* * *

“Like this?” Muku asked, three of his small fingers pushing into Itaru’s ass. It only took a little convincing on Itaru’s part about it being clean since he was a prince and Muku was perfectly fine to move on.

“That’s perfect, Muku-chan, then I want you to put your _ochinchin_ right where your fingers are,” Itaru said and Muku made a noise but still stood on the couch to be able to reach. Itaru felt his cock twitch as Muku’s tiny cock pushed against him; it wasn’t big enough to penetrate him unless Muku really pressed his hips forward but it was the idea that was exciting him, “Like this?”

“Mhm, it’s not going to go in but just keep bumping your ochinchin against me, you see this is what I’m going to have to do to you so you can become a real prince,” Itaru played into the little boy’s fantasy that this is something that he’s going to have to do again if he really wanted to be a prince, “But right now, you are just practicing for when you want to make someone a prince.”

“Ah! Itaru-san, it went inside!” Muku gasped, his small hands squeezing down on Itaru’s hips to keep himself upright and Itaru smiled as he could feel the boy’s cocklet just barely slip into him, not feel more than if he just barely slipped a finger to the first joint, “I-it feels good!”

“I know it does, it will feel even better when you’re a grown-up,” Itaru reached back, a hand over the one that Muku had on his hip to assure the boy that it was okay, “Do you feel anything else?”

“It feels like I have to peepee,” Muku mumbled, not moving an inch - most likely scared that his orgasm was a sign that he was going to pee, but Itaru shushed him and did his best to tighten his muscles around the boy’s cock, “A-ah! I’m gonna…”

Muku gasped and Itaru could feel _something_ come out from Muku’s cock. He heard a sniffle at first, then a sob as Muku pulled away - crying and apologizing that he was bad and could never be a prince making Itaru’s cock throb in anticipation of seeing the boy’s pretty crying face. He sat back and pulled Muku into his arms, hugging the crying kid before turning his attention back to his cock which was now pressed against Muku’s back.

“You’re none of those things, see how my ochinchin is hard like yours was before,” Itaru moved Muku onto his thigh, watching as the boy calmed his crying enough that it was just stray sniffles. Referring to his cock as his _ochinchin_ made something about this whole thing feel worse, using the language of a child to relate to the little boy that probably just had his first orgasm inside of his ass made him feel even more predatory. But he was sure that becoming a tutor with the hopes that he would be able to live out his fantasies took that cake long ago. Most of the time, it was never _this_ far - maybe some light rubbing here and there, but to go as far this was more than his already skewed sense of morality could handle, “Why don’t you get on the floor and open your mouth and stick your tongue out, Muku-chan? I’ll show you what happened.”

Muku nodded, sliding off his thigh and opening his mouth. He was a mess - his face red and shiny with snot and tears. He rubbed the head of his cock against the boy’s tongue, trying to hold back from grabbing a fist full of pink hair and using the boy’s mouth as he pleased. The softness of Muku’s tongue and the sight of his pretty crying face had Itaru reaching his climax faster than he anticipated.

“I’m about to show you, but it’s not going to taste good. But real princes swallow all of the syrup that they are given, okay?”

Muku hummed in acknowledgment and Itaru started to jerk himself off above the boy’s face, moaning once the first spurt landed on the boy’s face and Muku quickly moved to catch the remaining cum. He started crying, probably because he wasn’t able to catch all of it, but that only intensified the feeling for Itaru. Having a pretty, crying little boy diligently swallowing his cum was too good to believe and he smiled once he was able to see straight again.

“I wasn’t able to swallow it all. I’m just a stupid, dummy that can never be a prince,” Muku went onto he degrade himself while Itaru wiped the cum from his face, taking care of the snot and tear as well.

“It’s okay, Muku-chan. It was only your first lesson, we can work on it next time until you’re big enough to be a Prince,” Itaru ruffled his hair, carrying him to the kitchen and sitting him on the counter to properly wash his face, “Now, I have some snacks if you want and you can watch some cartoons to calm down, but we need to do your schoolwork so Mommy doesn’t get mad.”

“O-okay, Itaru-san!” Muku smiled, “And I promise to keep our prince lessons a secret!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave any requests in the comments. I will literally write anything so don't be shy or scared, I will not judge it at all!!
> 
> I'm also planning personal "welcome the rookies" week for when they arrive in the eng fandom, so if you want anything written for them just leave them in a comment as well!
> 
> (also what is the English equivalent of ochinchin ???)


End file.
